This invention relates to bedding for sleeping, and more particularly to a fitted bedspread in combination with a removable sleeping enclosure so as to eliminate the need for the typical sheets and blankets presently employed for bedding, as well as to eliminate the need for a separate spread or bed cover.
It is well known in many families with children that very often beds are left unmade, or made in a haphazard manner, leaving a great deal to be desired for the appearance of neatness. Even when children are taught to make their own beds, some will still attempt to avoid doing so. As an example, many children will sleep on top of their beds, without pulling down the bedspreads at night, so as to evade having to make their beds in the morning.
The making of a bed while on vacation seems to be an especially unpleasant task to perform, particularly when children are to spend any length of time at a beach or mountain resort. Also, it is sometimes required that one supply his or her own bedding, and this can become a cumbersome project in itself.
Thus, there is a great need for the present-disclosed simple means by which the above-mentioned problems can be readily overcome.